Pokemon Problems
by blood-hybrid-of-darkness96
Summary: A Story following Ethan, Trainer Gold, along his journey. The suspense, the action, and the painful romance problems. Gold x Harem. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so like I said this fic takes place during Heartgold/ Soulsilver and is a Gold x Harem. When it gets there, everyone will be** _ **at least**_ **sixteen. I don't like the idea of children being in relationships. They should retain their innocence as long as possible.**

 **Firm Harem list is as follows:**

 **Misty**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **Jasmine**

 **The final slot is a toss-up between Lyra and Janine, so I'll probably have a poll up to get your opinions. I will be taking a few liberties with the story, but that's the beauty of fanfiction. Let's get it on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, etc.**

 **Warning: This story will contain graphic depictions of violence, gore, and Pokemon abuse. Sexual themes and scenes will be present.**

 **Chapter 1: Starting Out**

I started my Pokemon journey a few years late, mostly because Professor Elm convinced me to stick around and help him out as much as possible. Of course, his daughter, Lyra never really went on a _journey_ , per se, but she had her Marill with her all the time. Naturally, I was jealous. I saw her every day when I helped her dad around the lab, and I watched countless _ten-year-olds_ get a starter Pokemon before me. I'd never even left New Bark Town.

I woke up on my thirteenth birthday, expecting just another day.

"Ethan! Time to wake up dear!" my mom called up to me, sounding very chipper. I groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. I could feel her _harrumph_ from there.

"Professor Elm said he needed your help with something! Get up!" I groaned again and sat up, my hair messy and skewed in all sorts of directions. I rolled off my bed and stretched, groaning as my back popped repeatedly.

I dressed quickly in my usual attire: a pair of white and red shoes, black cargo shorts, a black t-shirt hidden under my favorite red hoodie, and my black and yellow hat, on backwards with my bangs sticking out of the hole. The hat was the only thing I'd ever gotten from my father, who died before I was born. Once I was dressed I brushed my teeth quickly, then slung my backpack over my shoulder and bolted down the stairs. I was headed directly for the door when my mom stepped in front of me.

"Don't forget this, dear," she said brightly as she held out my Pokegear. The phone feature was basically the only thing I used it for, since the map only showed to Cherrygrove, and I didn't have the radio app. I took it and clipped it around my wrist, then walked outside, after grabbing an apple. I was immediately tackled my a fluffy blue blob, a loud shout of 'Riiilll!" echoing in my ears.

"Oh! Ethan! You caught Marib!" I heard Lyra say. I grabbed Marib, her Marill, and pulled her off my face, which she had been hugging tightly. I held her out at arms length.

"Yes, Lyra, I caught your Pokemon for you _again_ , because you're both too hyperactive to sit still longer than four minutes." Lyra gave me a sweet smile and held out her arms for a hug. I sighed and gave in. Lyra and I had been best friends since we were born, and were nigh inseparable before she got Marib. Her dad liked to joke that he'd have to take my trainer's card if we ever dated, but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Don't get me wrong, I've had a crush on Lyra since I was eight, and she's very attractive; soft brown hair, always tied up in twin tails under her white bowl hat, a nice figure covered modestly in her red shirt and over-all cut-offs, and warm green eyes. But she's a bit... ditzy. The girl has the attention span of a Zigzagoon, and wouldn't know anything about romance if she was slapped by a Luvdisc.

Despite all that, she's a very kind and caring person, which is what made me like her in the first place.

I released the hug and handed her Marib, who whined sadly.

"My mom told me your dad needs my help, so I'll talk to you later."

" 'kay!" was all I got before she dashed off, laughing madly and chasing Marib. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, then turned toward the lab. New Bark is a small town, but even so, it took me a few minutes to reach the Pokemon Lab. When I did, I saw a red-haired boy about my own age staring intently, but sneakily, through the window. I frowned and walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I said loudly. He jumped and whirled towards me, seething anger.

"None of your business!"

"Actually it is, since you're sneaking around a Pokemon Professor's lab, where I happen to work, and obviously are up to nothing good."

He narrowed his eyes, trying to see any trace of bravado or lies. Finally he huffed and shoved me forcefully.

"Get lost. This doesn't concern you." I growled lowly, but turned and went inside. I was going to let the Professor know there was someone sneaking around outside.

"Ah! Ethan! There you are! I have a very important errand for you today! You remember Mr. Pokemon, I hope?"

" Old man, obsessed with Pokemon more than all the Pokemon Professors combined? Lives on route 30?" Elm nodded enthusiastically. "Nope, never heard of him." Elm scowled slightly.

"Your sarcasm does you no credit, Ethan."

"Sorry, Professor, but you had to see it coming," I responded with a shrug. He nodded, then remembered his purpose.

"Anyway, I need you to go to his house and get something. He said it was very important."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is.."

"No, I meant, 'what?' as in, huh? I don't have a Pokemon. I can't go."

The Professor's eyes gleamed and he smiled wide. I felt myself grow excited.

"Pick one," was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Small Journey

Ch **apter 2: A Small Trip**

I bounced excitedly on my heels as Professor Elm said that. I got to pick a Pokemon!

"You're joking!"

"Nope!" I cheered as Elm made his denial. I had this niggling feeling that I was forgetting something important, but for the life of me, I didn't care.

I strode quickly over to the Pokeball holder. I had spent the past year taking care of these three Pokemon. Chikorita, the grass type, was guarded, and I'd only won his trust through slow reassurances and taking it slow. Totodile, the water type, was physically the strongest, but he was hot-headed (ironic for a water-type) rash. So I reached for the last Pokeball.

"I'll take Cyndaquil." The fire starter was surprisingly level-headed. And also extremely timid. He was skittish and shy, but I felt like he and I were the same. Even to this day, I was generally bad with people. I pressed the button and my new Cyndaquil popped out, and immediately scurried under the desk.

I crouched down and looked under the desk, to find him curled into a ball.

"Hey, now. It's okay, Cyndaquil. It's Ethan. Why don't you come on out and we can go somewhere together?"Slowly he slipped out and pawed at my leg. I reached down and lifted him to my shoulder. He clutched it between his nubby little paws and made a small happy sound.

"Do you want to nickname him?" Elm asked as I strolled over to him, stroking Cyndaquil's back soothingly. I looked at my new partner.

"Cynda!" he said softly. I smiled.

"I think I'll call him Ferno."

"Ferno?" Elm asked in confusion, his brow crinkling.

"Yeah, like Inferno. Hey, there are a lot worse routes I could take, especially with Typlosion."

"Ferno it is then. Now remember, get to Mr. Pokemon's house, get whatever it is, then bring it back. Extremely simple." I nodded, then turned to the door. I walked out, Ferno flinching a little a the sudden sunlight. I made for route 29, Ferno riding on my shoulder, looking around at everything. He'd never been outside the lab. I stroked his head once.

"You ready for this, boy?"

"Quil!" he responded excitedly.

We set out together at last.


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Problem

**A/N: only one review, but hey, every journey begins with a single step, right?**

 **Smashgunner: Who ever said it was dead? I just haven't really worked on any of my stories. I'm going through writer's block, but I force through it to post.**

 **The willyrex: No, I will not abandon it, nor any of my other stories. And (I'm getting really tired of typing this) if you see my other fics, you will notice my writing style starts off with short chapters and begins expanding slowly. And I will, indeed put major focus on those things, but thank you for the advice.**

 **Really, I have no desire to finish the story at a quick pace. I prefer to let it go on as long as it wants to.**

 **Chapter 3: A Small Problem**

Ferno jumped off my shoulder as he saw tall grass and ran up to sniff it curiously.

"Ferno, be careful!" I called. He turned back to me, cocking his head in curiosity, just as a Sentret jumped out at him.

"Sentret!"

"Quil!"

"Ferno! Use tackle!" I called quickly. He took a moment, but slammed his small body into the equally small body of the wild brown Pokemon. The Sentret rolled back from the impact and bowed up on it's tail, crying loudly.

"Sen! Sen! Sentret!"

"Ferno, come here!" I said. He turned and ran to me, jumping up into my outstretched arms. I held him to my sternum and looked at the wild Pokemon.

"Shoo!" I said, waving one hand at it. It looked at me blankly. I waved again. "Get out of here!" it seemed to get the message, and scurried off into the grass, disappearing into the brush, it's fuzzy brown tail waving. I set Ferno down gently and squatted in front of him, bringing our eyes level.

"Look, buddy. Wild Pokemon like to hide in taller grass, trees, caves, in the water, and so forth," I began. "With me so far?"

"Quil!" Ferno squeaked, seeming to be either ashamed or disappointed.

"If one comes at us, you've got to react quicker, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," I said quietly, rubbing his soft head affectionately, which he seemed to enjoy. "We're both new, but we've got to be able to co-operate perfectly, 'kay? I'll do my best to make sure we're ready, but you've got to do your part and listen when I give you a direction, okay?"

"Cyndaquil!" he said as he seemed to nod and nuzzled my leg. I couldn't help but smile. Just as Lyra pounced on me from behind and Marib glomped Ferno.

"Ethan! You got a Pokemon! That's great!"

"Yes, Lyra, it is. Now could you please let me up?" I said as I rested my chin on the ground. She giggled and stood. I got up and dusted myself off. Marib was trying to squeeze Ferno to to death in a hug, and Ferno was struggling to get out. Freaking out would actually be more accurate. He wasn't good with others. He wriggled free and dashed over to me, hiding behind my leg. Lyra bent at the waist, her hands on her hips, and tried to get right in his face, and Marib imitated her.

"Why so shy?!" Ferno flinched and hid more.

"Lyra, he's shy. Yelling at him won't change that. It might make it worse." Lyra looked at me blankly for a second, then looked between me and my Pokemon. I could practically see the light bulb light up as she smiled brightly.

"He's just like you! Even today, you have trouble with others!" I blushed at the comparison, because it was true. Even people I knew well and was comfortable with made me uncomfortable. It had taken me years to speak up when talking to Lyra. I grumbled under my breath and turned away, going on with my task, as Elm had asked me to.

"See ya later!" I waved slightly over my shoulder as Ferno scurried after me, curiously, but cautiously, sniffing at almost everything within easy sight. We walked for a few hours without encountering any more wild Pokemon. We were within sight of Cherrygrove when a Rattata jumped out at us. Ferno instantly clenched and took a four-legged stance.

"Ferno, Tackle!"

"Quil!" my little Cyndaquil charged forward and barreled broadside into the small purple rat, who quickly recovered and swiped a bit at Ferno. Not attacking, just waving it off, I guess. The Rattata jumped up, whipped around and started wagging it's tail, looking over it's shoulder at Ferno. I snorted a bit.

"Seriously? Tail Whip? Whatever. Ferno tackle again." Ferno lowered his head and ran at the Rattata again, only for it to turn around just as quickly and start running back. _Oh crap_.

"Ferno, forget attacking! Dodge it!" lucky me, Ferno was smart. He used his momentum as a catalyst and just redirected it to the side, rolling slightly, right as the Rattata blew past him and smacked into a nearby tree. It sat on it's butt and shook it's head, dazed.

"Ferno, tackle it now!" Ferno, to his credit, ran full tilt at the Pokemon, and slammed his small, fuzzy, surprisingly tough shoulder into it's gut, sending it back into the tree. It landed, collapsed onto it's stomach, and let out a weak 'Rattata' before it closed it's eyes, and didn't get back up. I frowned slightly and went over to check it.

"Ferno c'mere." he scuffled over, sniffing at the Pokemon. I did a quick diagnostic. "Ok, she's just knocked out. She'll wake up in a bit. What say we leave her an apple?"

"Quil!" I reached into my bag and removed one of the apples my mom had packed, which she did every morning, and set it down right in front of the unconscious Rattata. I then patted Ferno's head.

"Good job, buddy. You deserve one too," I reached into my bag again and pulled out another apple, handing it to him. "Eat it while we walk, Ferno. We have to get to Mr. Pokemon's place and back before dark, or else the Professor will start getting paranoid that we got lost." he squeaked in confirmation, and held the red fruit in between his nubby paws, walking somewhat awkwardly on his back feet, nibbling at his meal as much as his small mouth would allow. We made it to Cherrygrove when an old man ran up to me and began talking way too fast for me to follow, but I got the gist that he wanted me to follow him from his emphatic hand motions. I followed him around town slowly, Ferno following me and finally finishing his apple.

Finally, we reached what was apparently the man's house, and he ran inside and came back out a moment later with a pair of shoes that looked about my size. I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he said normally.

"My son doesn't do much running. He's about your age, and you look like you might need them some time. Good luck m'boy," before he disappeared back into the building. I looked at the door, then at the shoes in my hand, then back tot he door, then at Ferno.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened, but I think I was given running shoes?" Ferno looked as confused as me. I shrugged and sat down, pulling off my old dirty sneakers and putting on the light, surprisingly comfortable running shoes. I looked at the sneakers, then promptly threw them in a nearby public trashcan. Johto took waste maintenance very seriously, so littering was a huge fine no-one could afford, except maybe the League Champion.

Ferno and I began North, and a short while later, after mistakenly knocking on the wrong door and receiving a apricorn case, we made it Mr. Pokemon's. I knocked politely and waited for the gruff 'come in!' before I turned the knob. Two older guys were talking and drinking tea.

"Who are you?" Asked the one with the mustache. Seriously, I never knew how he got that thing so big. It spread a good two inches off his face.

"Hi, Mr. Pokemon. I'm Professor Elms' assistant Ethan. We met last year when you came to visit. He sent me in his place, in response to your email." The old man's face lit up, and he put down his tea, then scurried into a back room. The other guy took one more sip then turned to face me, and I nearly had a coronary.

"P-proffesor Oak! w-what are you doing in J-Johto?!" he just smiled at me, and stood up. When he was up, he then proceeded to throw it away, and crouch down, waving at Ferno. My Cyndaquil hid behind my leg, as was his custom. Oak had this look like he'd just been slapped, which I guess in a way, he had.

"H-he's k-k-kinda s-shy..." I stuttered out, still shocked. Oak nodded and stood back up, shaking my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ethan. Elm has told me a lot about you. I'm afraid I can't stay, as I have a meeting to make," he smiled at me, then looked down at Ferno. "And I hope you take care of your new friend, little one!" With a great smile, he walked out. I looked down at Ferno, then slowly sat in the chair Oak had vacated.

"I just met THE foremost expert on Pokemon... and he talked to my Pokemon... Ferno, if this is a dream, don't pinch me."

"Yes, here we are," Mr. Pokemon grumbled in his gruff voice as he came back in holding somethi... oh you have got to be joking me. I nearly choked on my own tongue.

"Is that... a Pokemon egg?!"

"Yes, but I'm not sure to which species. I found it in my office this morning, and decided Prof. Elm should have it. But, since he sent you... I entrust it to you to deliver to the Professor," he gravelled out as he extended the egg toward me.

I cautiously took it, then cradled it to my chest.

"Oy vey..."


	4. Chapter 4: A Rivalry Begins

**Deathrising96: The actual team I used before I got a second DS to trade with myself.**

 **Chapter 4: A Rivalry Begins**

Mr. Pokemon shuffled me out of his house before I could say a word, the egg clutched to my chest. I looked down to Ferno, and he looked right back at me. Our gazes simultaneously moved to the egg I held cautiously.

"... I'm not sure whether to be ecstatic, or terrified."

"Quil.." I sighed heavily and started walking back towards Cherrygrove.

"C'mon, Ferno. We've gotta get this back to the Professor." I heard him scuttle after me, his four short legs working frantically to keep up with me. I slowed down enough for him to be at a comfortable pace. We made it to Cherrygrove city with no issues, and walked right through it. We had just gotten past the Pokemon Center, and were on the route back to New Bark, when someone rudely bumped into me, almost making me drop the cargo I was toting.

"Watch it, punk!" I snapped my eyes up to see, lo and behold, the jack-hole that had been sneaking around the lab earlier.

"You bumped into me, you idiot," I hissed. The kid bristled, then noticed Ferno, and the egg, and smirked.

"Little errand boy, huh? Not big enough to help with the real research? Shame. You and your pathetic Pokemon couldn't hope to stand up to me. My Pokemon's strength is unmatched." Ferno, hearing the slight to both of us, bristled and jumped forward, taking a battle stance.

"Quil!" he cried. The redhead looked amused, before flicking his wrist and releasing... a Totodile. Wait, that was the _Professor's_ Totodile, the brash little shit.

"Where'd you get him?" I asked suspiciously, to which the boy only smirked.

"Totodile, scratch." the little blue alligator began flailing his front paws at Ferno, leaving a small scrape on his side. I growled in anger.

"Ferno, use Tackle!" my Cyndaquil lowered his shoulder and barreled into the foe, who recovered quickly. The 'trainer' only seemed more amused.

"Totodile, tail whip." his calm demenor set my teeth on edge, but I managed to stay focused.

"Ferno, tackle again!" Again, my little guy flattened his opponent, who recovered, but a little less quickly. This red-haired _jackass_ was so smug and superior. It really pissed me off.

"Totodile, use Tail whip, then scratch." Just as his Pokemon moved to do just that, I'd had enough.

"Ferno!" my own starter just lowered his shoulder and charged once more. He bowled over the Totdile, who didn't get back up, and then returned to my side, standing tall on his back legs.

"Quil!" the guy looked at his Pokemon in slight disgust, then returned him to his Pokeball.

"Worthless..." he muttered, then stormed past, hitting me in the shoulder. I heard the clatter of plastic and looked down to see his Trainer's card on the ground. I reached down to pick it up, getting a good look at the name. Then, just as suddenly as he'd left, he was back, and snatching his card from my hands.

"Next time, you won't win," he warned with an angry look in his eyes, before stomping off again. I glared after him until he vanished from view.

"I get the feeling he's going to be a major pain in the neck, Ferno."

"Quil!" I sighed once more and turned back towards Newbark, setting off to finish my job. Ferno and I made it back to town without any more encounters, having dropped off a few three-foot ledges to speed it up.

Just as I entered the town limits, I started with alarm and began sprinting towards the Lab, which was surrounded by three police cars.

"Young man, stop! This is a crime scene!" one of them rested his hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. I jerked away from his touch with a harsh glare.

"I work here you idiot, now let me through!" I shoulsered past him and rushed inside, to see Elm talking to another officer, holding an ice-pack to his head. I exhaled a breath of terror I hadn't known I was holding.

"Professor, you're alright! I was worried..."

"Oh, Ethan, thank goodness your back! Totodile has been stolen!" I froze in place as I recalled the encounter I'd had just outside Cherrygrove city. "Some red-haired hooligan came in, smashed me in the head, and ran out with it!"

"I saw that guy!" the policeman was at my side in an instant, notebook in hand as I described what happened.

"And you say you got a good look at his trainer card?" he finally asked after I finished. I nodded resolutely. "What was his name?"

"His name was Chris."


	5. Chapter 5: A New Mission!

**Deathrising92: sorry, I'm used to using '96' in everything cause that's the year I was born, so my brain sometimes super-imposes the number over another if it's ninety-something. And as for the fits... I'm trying to remain absolutely calm through it all.**

 **Pokemonsuperallstarfan: I named the rival Chris because my own pokemon rival irl is named Chris, so I thought it was fitting. As for the other two... I'm not sure. If you read my popular story 'the ANBU Genin', quite a few of my A/N's specifically say my stories basically write themselves, so we'll see how that works out.**

 **Y2j Badass: I'm... not sure actually. I'll make it a poll and see how people vote.**

 **Chapter 5: A New Mission!**

It was another hour before the police left, and Elm looked at me with some concern.

"Well... at least we still have Chikorita."

"Yeah," I groused under my breath. "Fat lot of good he does you."

"Hm? You say something Ethan?"

"No, Professor."

"So, what did Mr. Pokemon want?" his question refreshed my memory and drew my attention back to the egg I'd been holding for the past two hours. My arms were actually burning.

"Oh, he gave me this egg to pass on to you. Gotta say though, seems too big for an omelet," I snarked with a smirk. Elm scowled at me.

"That's because it's,"

"A pokemon egg. I know." I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "Learn to take a joke professor. You'd think you'd recognize one by now with all the time you spend with me." Elm scowled again, but this one was filled with humor.

"Oh, I don't know, Ethan. You can't tell jokes that often. I mean, aren't jokes supposed to be funny?"

"Oi!"

"Quil!" Elm looked amused at the dual faces of indignation Ferno and I pulled.

"Anyway, Ethan, while I appreciate you bringing the egg, I don't have an incubator, and I don't venture far enough away from the lab often enough to hatch it that way." My face paled and Ferno began quivering.

"Please tell me you aren't saying what I think you're saying."

"Can't do that, Ethan," elm said nonchalantly as he wheeled away in his desk chair and began typing away on his computer, acting like I wasn't there. I wanted to vomit.

"Professor, you can't seriously be telling me to leave. I can't go out there! I almost had a heart attack just getting to Cherrygrove!"

"I thought you wanted to start traveling for years now?"

"No, no, no, no. I wanted a _pokemon_ for years. I never said squat about traveling. What would I even do?!"

"Well, there's the Pokemon League."

"I'd get demolished!"

"And gyms."

"No way! Those are televised across Johto!"

"There's plenty of Pokemon to see."

"I like the lab!"

"You could help me with the Pokedex," came a new voice from behind me, causing me to yelp and jump three feet into the air. I snapped around, nearly dropping the egg in the process, to see, once again that day, Professor Oak of Kanto. He stood there with a warm smile, his hands in the pockets of his brown traveling jacket, his eyes gleaming. I backed away and sat down hard. Ferno was right by my side, nudging my calf to hide under the tent my legs formed. I wrapped my arms around my head, not even noticing I'd put down the egg, and began rocking lightly.

"It's all a dream, it's all a dream, it's all a dream..." I said to myself. Oak looked on in mild interest, but Elm looked aggrivated.

"Ethan!" he snapped, forcing me to look up at him. "I was planning to send you to one of the other regional professors anyway! It's about damn time you went out on your own!"

"Professor, I'm only thirteen!"

"Precisely!" he shouted, pointing at me. "You're three years overdue for this! Even your cousin started before you did!"

"But..."

"Young man," Oak cut in with a cough. "I don't truly know you, but I can tell that despite your apprehension, you are well equipped and more than ready for this journey." I snorted in derision. Oak frowned, then resumed smiling. "A gym leader uses two flying types, one a basic, one an evolution, what would you do?"

"Catch a grass type," I answered automatically. Oaks' eyebrows shot up.

"Grass types are weak to flying."

"But they're also weak to fire types, which I have, and strong to rock types, which both fire and flying type pokemon are weak to. If I catch a grass type, it makes it simpler to catch a rock type like Geodude to take on the Gym leader."

"Elm, what have you been teaching the boy? He took the round-about way, but reached an answer faster than Red did when posed a similar question."

"Ethan has always been a great thinker, Professor. He knows the balance of typing and combat better than anyone else I can think of."

"All the more reason for him to challenge the Pokemon League and the gyms, while completing this," Oak said as he pulled out a small red device with a flourish. My eyes widened and I shot up, snatching it from his hand faster than he could blink.

"Is this the newest iteration of the Pokedex?!" I asked hastily. "This thing is supposed to have the computing power of the entire Sinnoh and Hoenn Regions inside it!"

"That it does," Oak laughed as he saw me nerding out over the tech. "I had Professor Rowan help me develop it." I quickly realized I had just snatched a very expensive piece of equipment from probably the most revered man in the Pokemon world. I paled and held it out to him, apologizing profusely. "No need to apologize, my boy. I was going to give it to you anyway."

"Wut."

"I was going to give you the Pokedex. I feel it would be better utilized in your hands than in mine."

"But, I, uh... damnit. Now I have to go don't I?" Oak smiled and nodded, a grin in his eyes. I sighed heavily, imitated by Ferno. "You had Lyra wait outside to give me 'the Tututorial', didn't you?" I asked Elm with dejection. He nodded.

"Be sure to let your mother know."

"Damnit." I trudged out the door into the setting evening to inform my mom about the decision forced on me; I'd be traveling around Johto and challenging Gyms to fill the Pokedex.

"Can this get any worse?!" I shouted tot eh sky right before I walked into my house.

It started raining.

"Quil!"

"Yeah, I know buddy. I just had to ask."


	6. Chapter 6: Git Gud

**A/N: There's a poll up on my page to decide the final slot for Gold's harme, so hit up, ya'll!**

 **Chapter 6: Git Gud**

( **I couldn't resist the dark souls chapter title** )

I walked out of my... no, my mom's house, with a frown and a grunt of annoyance. She'd all but busted out champagne at the news of my adventure. Even though she'd offered to keep some of my money safe, a percentage out of every battle I won, and I'd agreed, I could feel her enthusiasm to get me _out_. I walked glumly through the rain, my journal in my bag and Ferno following me loyally, until I got to edge of town, and saw Lyra waiting for me. She bounced forward and opened her mouth, but I cut her off.

"Lyra, I know how to use a pokeball, I know how to battle, I don't need a run-through." I grumbled,. Causing her to deflate.

"Okay, sorry, Ethan. You seem angry."

"I didn't want to go on this stupid journey, I didn't want to leave Newbark. All I wanted was a Pokemon to be my friend, but now, I'm evidently set to travel Johto, collecting Pokemon for the Pokedex, and beating Gyms along the way. All in all, it's a massive pain in my ass." Lyra smiled at me.

"Hey, if you're traveling, you can make more friends! You can see wonderful things!"

"That's true, but I was more than content with my life as it was. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya," I replied wit a small wave as I plodded off. I traveled for several minutes with no action, before a Hoothoot that was a slightly lighter shade of brown than the Professor's flew down and tried pecking me.

"Ferno!" I called to my buddy and he immediately barreled over it, knocking it down. I waited a moment for it to rise once more, before I weakly tossed a Pokeball at it. In a flash of light, it disappeared into the capsule, which began shaking violently. It wiggled for a few moments, before falling still while the release button in the center changed from a red glow to it's standard white. I'd just caught my first wild Pokemon with no trouble.

"Whoopie," I sighed as I picked it up and placed it on my belt clip. "looks like we got another friend, Ferno," I said somewhat lamely as I looked down at him. Just before he responded, though, my newest gadget began blaring in a mildly irritating fashion. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Pokemon Trainer Registration Number- 63487, Name- Ethan," it droned out in a computerized monotone voice. "New Pokedex entry linked to Trainer account- Hoothoot. Information- this Pokemon has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting it's head in time. Query- will this Pokemon be identified in any special way?"

"Did my Pokedex seriously just ask if I'm going to nickname a Hoothoot?" I asked out loud, not expecting a response.

"Affirmative. Pokedex subroutine- implementation of special identifiers and response of questions Trainer 63487 might have regarding Pokemon or this device."

"How the hell did you know I just caught a Hoothoot?"

"All Pokeballs received by Trainer 63487, by gift or purchase, are remotely linked to this device, allowing observation of capture progress for analysis by Professor Oak."

"Are you going to go through this whole process for every Pokemon?"

"Negative; all new captures are listed and query enabled. Evolution of an existing Pokemon and trades will not activate these functions."

"What about hatching eggs?" I asked, thinking of the egg in my bag, which I'd wrapped in a spare jacket to keep warm.

"Searching. Eggs hatched will only activate query function for special identifiers. Query- will Hoothoot be identified in a special way?" I thought about it for a second.

"No. Only Ferno gets a nickname."

"Acknowledged- Hoothoot."

"Can I get specific details about a Pokemon?"

"Clarification required."

"Gender, move set, that sort of thing."

"Affirmative, all statistics available upon request for each Pokemon owned or encountered."

"Alright, give me the details for Ferno, then."

"Ferno- species Cyndaquil. Male, Level Seven. Knows moves Tackle, Leer, and Smokescreen. Nature- timid." I whistled appreciatively at the information, then paused.

"Clarify 'Level', please."

"Confirmed. Level is a rough estimation of the amount of total battle experience a Pokemon has."

"Alrighty then... Give me the details about Hoothoot."

"Confirimed. Female, level two. Knows moves Tackle, Growl, and Foresight. Abnormal Coloration."

"Abnormal coloration?"

"Confirmed. Local soliloquy identifies Pokemon with Abnormal Coloration as 'shinies'. Reason unknown."

"Great, thanks." with those words, my Pokedex shut down, the screen going dark. I looked down at the Pokeball in my hip, then reached a decision. "Ferno, I think I'm going to have Hoothoot follow me a round for a bit. I need to make her a bit stronger, so I'll probably be switching you two out until she can handle herself, or I get a different Pokemon that I want to level." Ferno whined a bit but went into his pokeball without issue, and I brought out Hoothoot, who began... hooting slightly.

"Hey there, you and me are gonna get you a bit stronger, with help from Ferno. You okay with that?" my answer was a hoot and her flapping her stubby wings. I took that as confirmation, and began traipsing around in huge circle, trying to bait a wild Pokemon out to attack us. It worked.

"Rattata!" the small purple rodent squeaked at me.

"Hoothoot, get back." she hopped back at my command, standing right by my left leg. "Go Ferno!" My little fire-thrower immediately took a battle stance, flaring his back for a moment.

"Tackle!"

"Quil!" True to current form, he barreled over the rat, then turned around to face it once more. It scratche dhim, but he didn't seem all that fazed.

"Again!" he charged through the wild pokemon again, throwing it to the side as it swung it's tail out, making him stutter-step. Tail whip."One more time!" one final charge, and the purple rodent went down. Ferno, Hoothoot, and I repeated this process a few times, running around in circles, then switching to Ferno anytime a wild Pokemon took the bait, until a Pidgey flew at me on the fifth repetition. I smiled a bit, despite my bad mood.

"Alright, Hoothoot, we're gonna get a new buddy." She hooted softly as I pulled out my Pokedex. "Identify gender and level," I ordered.

"Confirmed," came the computerized voice as the screen lit up. "Analyzing: Male, level Four."

"Alright, Hoothoot, Tackle!" My little bird hopped at the thing and appeared to headbutt it, but that might have just been her lack of neck or actual body. The Pidgey took the hit, then dished one out. We basically exchanged hits, until both birds looked ready to flop. At that point, I tossed out a pokeball, and watched it wriggle a bit, until it went dark.

"New Pokedex entry: Pidgey. Information: Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand."

"Alright... considering I didn't use a heal ball, I should probably take these guys to the Pokemon Center."

I moved into Cherrygrove, and swung into the Center, resting up my three Pokemon, then I made my way to the entrance to Route 30. I felt something I had never really felt before.

I felt a newfound determination to win.

"Here we go, guys."


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Fuck-up

**A/N: Alright, just an update on what I'm doing with the poll for this story. Obviously, as you all know, there are three choices; Janine, Lyra, and Claire. I'll be taking the poll down after chapter 9 and announcing the winner in Chapter 10, so if you haven't voted yet and want to, I'd hurry, because I'm playing through Soulsilver to get the basic outline of the story/ game since I'm so far on Heartgold and don't feel like deleting it, plus it's been forever since I played them. So, that's about it, let's get into it.**

 **Chapter 7: The Big Fuck-up**

I walked north for a bit, reaching the fork to Mr. Pokemon's house rather quickly. I noticed the two twerps who'd been blocking the way earlier had cleared the path. I narrowed my eyes in distrust. Nine times out of ten, I'd have to fight them both. With three pokemon. This would not go well, and I suddenly regretted not having much enthusiasm for this. With a sigh, I started forward again.

"Let's get this over with."

Sure enough, as soon as I drew attention to myself and my sad, under-powered pidgey, the nearest kid pointed his finger at me with a superior smirk.

"I'll wreck you with my top-percentage Rattata!" I just looked at him blankly.

"Was... was that supposed to be a challenge?" a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"Apparently not. Rattata, get him!" with a flourish, he chucked his pokeball and released his little purple rat, who snarled at me and took an attack stance. I blinked and leveled my pokedex at it.

"Give me an analysis."

"Confirmed," came the monotone voice from the small red device. "Scanning. Results: Male, Level Four." I stared at my pokedex for a minute, then at the Rattata, then at the kid.

"What's your name?"

"Joey, the greatest pokemon trainer alive!" that's when I lost it. I fell over on my ass, laughing so hard I was having trouble breathing, with pidgey looking at me in worry. "What's so funny, jerk?!"

After several minutes of uproarious laughter, I finally managed to calm down enough to talk again.

"You think you're the greatest pokemon trainer alive? Kid, you aren't even the best in this route, let alone this region. Talk to me again when you beat the League," I chuckled, then set my face in seriousness. "Now let's get this over with. Pidgey, get ready." my little brown bird hopped forward and glared at the Rattata, shuffling his wings a bit.

"Let's go! Rattata, tackle!"

"Pidgey, get back!" with that, pidgey hopped back to my side, avoiding the shoulder-running rat as I whipped out a pokeball. "Hoothoot, wreck him!"

Without much more prodding, Hoothoot let out her cute little battlecry as she barreled over the purple rodent.

"Rattata!" Joey cried out.

"One more time, Hoothoot!"

"Hoo!" just like before, Hoothoot steam-rolled her opponent, leaving the little thing flat on it's back, swirls in its' eyes and it's tongue lolling about. Joey looked stricken as he fell to his knees.

"My top-percentage Rattata..."

"Oh, quite whining," I said harshly, before I pulled up short. _Great, now I sound like the professor._ I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "I mean... just get to the Pokemon Center, and he'll be fine." I called Hoohoot back and placed her pokeball on my belt as Pidgey fluttered up to my shoulder. I started to walk away, when Joey stood in front of me, a grin on his face.

"You can't leave yet!"

"Why not?" I scowled.

"I have to pay you!"

"Uhh... say what?"

"You won our battle, I have to give you some prize money," Joey said, looking at me a little weird. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought that only applied to League Gym battles."

"Nope! Any battle between sanctioned trainers requires prize money be doled out to the winner," Joey explained as he popped out his Pokegear. "I don't have much, but rules are rules!" with a shrug, I pulled out my Pokedex, getting a quizzical look from the young man.

"My account is wired through this as of about three hours ago," I explained.

"Confirmed," Dex said. "Money wire accepted. 64 Pokedollars transferred and divided to trainer 63487's Accounts."

"That's pretty cool," Joey said with more than a little awe.

"Right?"

"Hey, could I maybe get your Pokegear Number? I'll call you if I ever want a rematch!"  
I thought about it, cocking my head to the side and rubbing my chin, Pidgey fluttering his wings slightly next to my ear and nipping at my hair.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"


End file.
